Almost A Memory
by MisRcyLoe
Summary: Lilo is devastated when Stitch dies to save her. She believes life isn't worth living for until Reuben makes her friendship with Stitch almost a memory.


Disclaimer: I do NOT own Lilo and Stitch or its characters.

"No! This can't be!" I wailed as I sobbed in Nani's chest. "He can't be dead! He was alive just a few minutes ago! How could he be dead?"

Grief struck me in the place that have been broken one too many times. In the heart. I could not believe this was happening to me. First, I lose my parents in that stupid car crash. Second, Angel takes Stitch's attention from me. Now, this. I refuse to believe Stitch is dead. He was alive a few minutes ago, even after that blast hit him.

However, a belief isn't always true. Unfortunately, for me, this belief is definitely not true. He really is dead. I really did lose him. I can feel my heart break, I can feel it rip in pieces just as it had before Stitch repaired me. I wept in my sister's chest. My face red and flushed from my anguish and tears. My fists fly to her chest in a weak attempt to beat her with my tiny hands. I can feel her hands run through my silky raven hair, but I don't want her hands. I want Stitch's hands in my hair and I want his arms around me, holding me close to him. I want his lips near my ear to tell me everything is going to be okay and that he'll always be with me. I don't want Nani. I want Stitch!

I pushed away from her, ignoring her arms that tried to pin me on her stomach. I looked up at Jumba, asking him if I could see Stitch one last time before they bury him beneath the ground next to our house. One last time. I swallowed hard and bit back the tears. This will be the last time I see Stitch's face before he rests for eternity underground.

"Of course Little Girl." Jumba responds, swallowing as well. "624 is with him right now."

I didn't care though. I leapt from Nani's lap and dashed quickly into the room where he now rests peacefully on the bed. I push the door open to see Angel kneeling next to the bed with Stitch's hand in her own. I can see her shoulders violently shaking and I knew she was sobbing. Even though I never got along with Angel, I still felt sorry for her. She and Stitch shared a relationship that even I believed would last until the world ends. I'll admit that I was bitter towards their relationship because Stitch paid more attention to her than me, but then again, I have also paid more attention to Keoni more than I did Stitch, so I have no room to talk. Still, it hurt to see him always hanging around her without even glancing at me.

I took a step closer and that's when Angel's ears perked. She turned around, I was stunned to see her clear black eyes now glistening, and blood shot from weeping. My first impression was she was going to hurt me for killing him because it was true. I killed Stitch. Maybe I didn't kill him with a weapon or threw him over the edge, but he did die for me. I'll never forget it. If I had just paid even the tiniest bit of attention, he wouldn't have pushed me out of the way and take the fatal blast to his chest. It's all my fault and I'll forever beat myself up over this.

To my surprise, Angel waddled over to me and put her arms around my back. I was shocked. Never in these five years had Angel and I showed even a little bit of affection. It was always glares, arguing, and even some fists fights. Never ever, have we smiled at each other, hugged, or even greeted each other. Therefore, her hugging me like this is surprising. Nevertheless, I wrapped my arms around her neck and broke down in her arms. Her arms were so much like Stitch. Warm, soft, comforting, and loving. I held Angel as if my life depended on it and wept on her shoulder. I felt her hands run along my back, soothing me in any way she can. I could feel a damp spot grow bigger on my shoulder, indicating she was crying also.

I raised my hands to her ears, stroking along the sides of them. Stitch always purred when I did this for him, meaning that he likes it. Maybe Angel was the same way. I stroked her ears and I was satisfied to hear a quiet purr from her. My stroking turned into petting and her quiet purr grew louder, not caring if I heard. Her hands stopped running along my back and instead just wrapped around me, holding me close to her. My arms around her neck tightened, keeping her in my grip. If Stitch were alive right now, he'd probably crack up laughing at the sight of Angel and me. That little blue goofball. MY little blue goofball.

"Angel soka." Angel replied so suddenly, which threw me off. I was so lost into the moment that it was just a surprise to hear her talking. She pulled away then licked my cheek like Stitch used to do. "Angel soka for taking buchee-bu's attention from Lilo."

"Don't be sorry Angel." I assured then took her in my arms again. I needed her arms around me again for it was so much like Stitch.

"Stitch really loved Lilo." Angel spoke again, making me feel shocked once more. Not because of her sudden talking, but because she told me Stitch loved me. I never thought he did. I knew he liked me, but I didn't know he loved me. "Stitch loved Lilo a lot. Ih, a lot. Even more than Angel."

"I loved him too." I said in a choked voice. "I loved him with all my heart."

"Meega too." Angel murmured in a low voice. "Meega too."

She then let me go and gave me an apologetic look. I leaned forward to plant my lips on her cheek for one second. She seemed surprised, but she did smile then leave. I turned to Stitch, who rested on the white bed with his limbs sprawled out. I walked over then firmly placed myself in the small spot next to him. I looked at his face, studying his figure for a moment.

His legs laid unmoving on the bed, spreading open just a little. I paid greater attention to his chest and stomach, hoping to see his flat stomach rise even just a little bit. However, I saw no rise. My eyes went up to his neck, where he would swallow down food as if there was no tomorrow and where he breathed the air that occupied this Earth. His arms limp with his hands open. I gazed at his claws that once before had scratched me, that used to stroke my long raven hair, those claws that now laid open on the bed. My eyes watered when I looked at his face. His lips closed in a frozen small smile. His nose that will never breathe in the warm summer breeze or smell my coconut cream scent. Those deep black eyes that softened when I was upset or would harden in anger when I did something wrong were closed, hiding those warm pupils. His ears that I used to scratch to emit purrs from his throat shall never hear our voices. He looked to be asleep, but I knew he was not asleep. He was dead.

"Stitch." I croaked as I held onto his cold, stiff hand. I stroked it with my thumb, willing him to clutch my hand back in a comforting squeeze. "Stitch? Please come back to me. Can't you see that I need you? Can't you see how hurt I am for you leaving me like this? I know you didn't want me to die, but I am Stitch. I'm dying of a heart that has been broken so many times. Please come back. I love you."

He didn't respond and this was enough for me to rest my head on his stomach and weep on it, soaking his fur with my constant wave of tears. I wanted to fall asleep on his stomach, sleep and never wake up, but the door opened. I knew it was Nani coming to check to see if I'm okay. I just clutched tighter to Stitch's lifeless body, refusing anybody to take me away from him.

"Go away Nani!" I hissed, still holding onto Stitch's body. "Leave!"

"I'm not Nani."

I blinked in shock. That voice certainly wasn't Nani. I turned my head and gasped. It was Reuben! Boy did he change. He didn't look so chubby, but instead developed some muscles and a very eye-catching chest. He had grown a little taller, but other than that, he was the same yellow experiment I knew from such a long time ago.

"R-Reuben?" I stuttered, still shocked to find him standing in front of me. "I thought you were Gantu's gally officer."

"I was." He responded with a little bit of sadness. "Come here Lilo."

"No." I firmly stated then buried my face into Stitch's chest where I hoped I would hear even a faint thump, but there was nothing.

Suddenly, I felt myself being pulled away from Stitch's body. I whipped my head to see Reuben with his strong pair of arms around my waist, lifting me off my blue friend. I turned to glare at him for taking me from Stitch, but he didn't pay any attention to my glaring. Instead, he set me down on the floor then he plopped down next to me. Before I could say anything, he put his arms around me and pulled me close to his well-toned chest. When his arms held me, I was reminded of Angel's comfort and how I wanted more of it. I instantly wrapped my arms around Reuben's neck, making him have no choice but to cradle me in his arms. This action wasn't necessary however since it felt like he wasn't going to let me go.

I waited for his hand to run through my hair or run along my back, but I didn't feel it. Instead, his hands just stayed unmoving on my back. I wanted his hands to move around me. I wanted him to do the same thing Stitch used to do. I was disappointed at this, but I didn't speak for the fear of ruining my only qualified comfort. I held him close, nearly crushing him against me.

"Lilo," He spoke. He pulled away slightly, his arms still around me. "What happened?"

That dreaded question sent shivers down my spine. I didn't want to tell him what happened. I didn't want to relieve that horrible incident, not now. I laid my head on his shoulder, closing my eyes. I felt the warm tears trickle down my baby soft cheeks as I murmured. "I don't want to talk about it Reuben."

"It's okay." He said then I felt his lips kiss my head. "You can tell me about it later. Do you want something to eat?"

"No. I don't want anything, but Stitch." I replied, shifting my gaze to the blue alien who was my friend.

Reuben turned my face with his hand so I would face him. "Lilo, starving yourself is not going to make Stitch better."

I stood from the ground. I don't know why, but his comment almost made me blow up. "What makes you think I'm starving myself? Maybe I'm just not hungry!"

With that, I turned on my heels to walk out the door and exit the spaceship, ignoring everybody asking me where I was going. My feet made long and quick strokes across the grassy land and into the forest. I put my back against a palm tree then slid down until my bottom planted on the ground below me. My hands buried my face as I let the tears flow out of me again.

As I cried, my mind played back to the memories I had with Stitch. He was such a sweet, caring, funny, smart, and most wonderful person I've ever known. Why did he have to be taken from me? Why did he have to leave? Why did he jump in the way? My sobs turned into screams of anguish and pain as I drowned myself in misery. While weeping, my body fell onto the ground and I wept down there. I didn't care that ants were now crawling over my hands or I was getting myself all dirty. I only cared about my pain and what will happen in the future now that I don't have Stitch anymore.

While weeping, I fell asleep with a tear-stained face and a broken heart. Along with the sleep, came a dream. A dream of the night this all happened. I hope I could find a way to make myself not to remind me of this memory. It's too painful to remember. However, I knew I'd have to live with it for the rest of my life.

FLASHBACK/DREAM:

_This is bad. Hamsterviel has escaped prison again and he somehow found a way to re-activate Leroy and 627, who prefers to go by the name of Satan. I don't know how it happened, but it did. Hamsterviel is taking the two experiments to my house where he wishes to destroy my family and me. I can remember the loud splats from the blasters shoot to the sky to let us know that they are here. I'm still asleep until I hear the second blast and Stitch comes up the elevator to wake me up._

_When he tells me that Hamsterviel, Leroy, and 627 AKA Satan is outside, I run to the window of my dome immediately. I looked down and there they were indeed. Satan and Leroy had the same black space suits as before and in each of their hands was a blaster. Behind them was Hamsterviel sitting on a made up throne. Leroy and Satan were shooting off their blasters, green bolts of plasma rising up to the clear night blue sky. I looked towards Stitch in terror. He came over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He whispered soothing words to calm my worries, but I had a very heavy feeling in my heart that something was going to go wrong._

_Stitch pulled away from me then took my hand to lead me down the elevator. I followed him through the door of the house to see Nani, Jumba, and Pleakley bounded and gagged by Leroy. Satan had a twisted smile on his lips as he aimed his blaster at Stitch and I. Stitch stepped in front of me so I wouldn't get hurt. Satan fired the blaster, but Stitch caught the ball of plasma and threw it back at Satan with force that it sent him flying backwards. Stitch leapt away from me to Satan and their fight began._

_The overwhelming fear of horror clung to my heart as I watched Stitch and Satan, two of the most powerful experiments, battle against each other for the first time in a long while. Satan put down his blaster then outstretched his arms as Stitch flung himself to him. When blue fur collided with red, the two experiments rolled in the dirty ground, trying to pin each other's backs. Stitch growled with triumph as he pinned Satan beneath him, but Satan kicked Stitch off him. I almost screamed when Stitch banged hard against the tree, but instead I winced._

_Stitch shook his head then stood to face Satan. He growled before back flipping his way up the tree. I watched him in the darkness as he snapped a branch off the tree then landed down to smack him with exceeding force. Satan yelped at the pain as he flew backwards. He revived himself quickly before picking up his blaster, aimed at Stitch, then pulled the trigger._

_Stitch side flipped to avoid the blasts. He ducked then began to crawl to Satan who tried shooting him on the ground, but then Stitch leapt and tackled Satan. He growled viciously and the two experiments rolled around together. Their claws scraping against each other's fur, their teeth bared in a hiss, and their muscles flexing as they tried to overpower each other. In the distance, I could hear whispering, but I didn't pay any attention to it. I was intent on seeing if Stitch would win this fight to take a backwards glance, but I should've._

_From behind me, two arms slithered around my waist and pulled my body tightly against someone else's. I shrieked in fear and surprise. After that, I immediately regretted it. My scream caused Stitch to turn to see if I was all right, but that was a distraction for Satan to overpower Stitch and held him in a choking grasp. I almost screamed again, but I felt furs tickling my cheek and the arms around me tighten around my waist. I then felt the barrel of the blaster lightly touch my head, making me gasp. I instantly knew I was in Leroy's arms and he planned to kill me tonight._

_"Lilo!" Stitch cried out, struggling against Satan's grip. "Lilo! Lilo!"_

_A tear slid down from my eye and down my cheek. Leroy just chuckled softly. "What do you think I should do to her Satan? Should I make her suffer?" His grip tightened uncomfortably, leaving me to groan in pain. "Should I kill her now?" I could hear the quiet sound of his finger putting pressure on the trigger. "What do you think?" _(Leroy can speak perfectly, but 627 AKA Satan can't)

_"Evil evil EVIL!" Satan responded, a faint smirk sliding across his lips._

_I could feel Leroy nodding next to my head. "Yes, maybe I should make her suffer. What do you think Stitch?"_

_"Lilo goobaja!" Stitch hollered in a very angry tone._

_Leroy just laughed. "Now why would I want to let her go? She's too pretty to just let go." His hands started roaming around my body, still keeping me firmly against him. One of his hands moved upwards while his hand went down south. I struggled against his grip, hoping he would let me go, but instead moved closer to me and continue placing his hands where they should not be. I yelped in fear and pain as his hands started groping me. This made Stitch growl and hiss viciously as he struggled even harder in Satan's grip. "She's also... delicious." I felt his tongue run across my cheek, creating a wet line of saliva dripping down to my shirt._

_Stitch growled even louder, almost sounding like a wild beast. "GOOBAJA LILO NOW! MEEGA NALA QUEESTA!"_

_Leroy chuckled in a deep, rich laugh, groping me harder and making a moan of pain escape my lips. I now understand why he was doing this to me. He was trying to anger Stitch. From what I could tell, his plan was working. Stitch looked like he was ready to kill Leroy right at this very minute._

_Silence filled the place for a minute until Leroy got bored and just tossed me to the dirty ground. I decided to stay on the ground. I heard footsteps come up behind me, but I could careless. I was tired and I wanted to sleep even if it meant for an eternity. I heard the blast of the blaster, but I didn't die. I didn't even feel anything. Confused, I turned to see Stitch with a huge gash in his side and lying motionless on the ground. That's when I knew what happened. Stitch took the blast for me!_

_I screamed his name then crawled over to him. He was alive, but barely. I could hardly hear his breathing. "Stitch?" I asked as I held tightly to his hand. _

_He opened his eyes then smiled weakly at me. "Aloha Lilo." He murmured quietly and that was it. His eyes closed and he breathed his last breath. I could hear Leroy, Satan, and Hamsterviel retreat to leave me alone in pain, but I didn't do anything. Tears formed in my eyes and let them flow like rivers down my face. I screamed into the night as I clutched Stitch's body to my own. _

_The sky opened up and it started raining too. If Stitch was in heaven, then the drops of rain were his tears. Perhaps he was crying my tears? Maybe he wanted to show he was right there? I didn't know why he did what he did, but I'll always love him for it. I leant down to give him a kiss then left to unbound Jumba, Pleakley, and Nani. All three were slightly crying. Nani swooped down to cradle me while Jumba and Pleakley raced towards Stitch._

_Later on, it was confirmed. My best friend, Stitch, the one who showed my life was worth living, is dead. Dead as in, he'll never come back. He was gone...gone...gone!_

_And I was left alone again_

END OF FLASHBACK/DREAM

I awoke with different surroundings. I remembered falling asleep in the forest, so why am I in my room? I didn't ponder on it too long and just pulled the covers off me. I left the room to head into the kitchen. Instead of seeing Nani making me toast, I saw Reuben fixing a very lovely meal that consisted of scrambled eggs, crispy bacon, and tasty biscuits with gravy.

He turned to see me and smiled. "Hey Lilo. You're up early."

I yawned. "Reuben, I'm going out for a stroll."

"Oh no you're not!" Reuben cried as he lunged out to grab my arm and firmly pull me back. "You're not leaving here without breakfast."

"I'm not hungry!" I hissed through bared teeth as I yanked my arm out of his grip then raced out the door.

I didn't know where I was going. My feet carried me in the direction of the ship, so I let them take me. I ran up the ramp and into the room where Stitch laid dead last night. I flew the door open only to see the bed vacant. My heart sank and so did my knees. I brought my hands on my face and wept. Now where was he? Did Jumba already bury him? I stood with weak legs then ran to the spot where Nani said they were going to bury Stitch. I looked down to see a little bump and I knew, he was underground. I collapsed on his body and wept until my body shook with sobs.

The door opened, but I didn't care. All I could hear were the whispers of the wind and the sight of the small mound where my best friend laid dead. I stroked the dirt, wishing Stitch would rise up and hold me in his arms as he used to. Instead, I felt two hands gently massage my shoulders. I looked up to see Reuben with a small apologetic smile.

"They buried him ten minutes after I found you. Jumba wanted to have those Earth ceremonies you people call funerals for him, but Nani insisted we bury him right away. She didn't want you to cry without her being there to help make you better." He replied in a low voice then sank to his knees, bringing me into his arms. I cried on his shoulder. "Lilo, Stitch wouldn't want you like this. He risked his life to save yours. He wanted you to be happy and live a full life, not weep for him everyday."

"Reuben, how does risking his life to save mine make me happy? I appreciate his sacrifice, but I'm also disappointed in him too. The only way I can be happy is if he's there for me. I need him. I love him." I choked as more tears formed.

"I know you love him Lilo. You two had a very strong bond. Friendships like yours and Stitch's though, shouldn't be wept over. They should be cherished, and placed in your list of precious memories. People you love just come and go Lilo. You can't always hold on to them forever, you have to let go sometime and find somebody else." Reuben replied. "Stitch gave up his life for yours because he knew he'll never be happy again if he ever lost you. Sure, he would have Angel, but not even, she could take the hurt away. With you, however, this gives you a nice opportunity to befriend Angel or have closer relationship with your family. And who knows, maybe a little something could happen between us too."

I looked up at him to see a smile playing at his lips. "Lilo, I know I may not be Stitch and I know I'll never be like him, but please let me try to help take your pain away. Let me be your friend if not your best. Please let me in."

My heart soared with his words. Nobody, not even Stitch, has ever said anything like that to me. Maybe Reuben genuinely cares for me. Maybe Stitch's isn't the only one who can take my pain away. I almost said yes until another discouraging thought invades my mind. Stitch. Am I ready to let him go? Am I ready to find someone new and just move on? I looked into Reuben's hopeful eyes, but even though my mind was set on saying yes, my lips moved to say no. Unable to take his disheartened face, I turned and ran as far as possible away from him.

Tears clouded my vision as my legs carried me in the direction of the beach. I stood there for a little while, remembering the first time I took Stitch out with me to surf, where we first met Dr. Hamsterviel, where we would sit on the sand and bathe in the sun. A few tears escape from my eyes as I watched the tourists and locals having fun. Fun. That word doesn't mean anything to me anymore. How am I supposed to have fun if I don't have Stitch with me? He was the only one who enjoyed my company even though most of the time he's with Angel. I turn away from the beach and walked on. The sound of laughter made my eyes water all over again.

It took about 10 minutes for me to wander around this island until I ended up at the beach again. This time, it was completely vacant. I dawdled over to the clear ocean. The waves smashed against the rocks loudly, as if warning me not to come closer. I took another step forward... then another... and another... couple more... three more... ten more. Here I am now. I'm standing in front of the water, gazing at the horizon. As my eyes stayed fixed on the baby blue sky, my legs moved forward. The water lapped at my feet. I kept walking further until the ocean reached my waistline. I looked down and I could've sworn I saw Stitch. His limbs were flailing desperately and he appeared to be drowning. I shrieked as his figure descended slowly in the dark depths. With all the courage I could muster, I dived in.

My legs kicked and my arms quickly swayed left to right. I swam deeper until I felt my ears pop. It hurt so much, but I didn't go back up. Instead, I swam deeper, hoping to catch sight of Stitch. My lungs started stinging as if it was demanding for air. I relented and continued swimming deeper. Finally, I could keep it up no longer. My eyelids closed and I let out a breath of air. Before I could black out completely, I felt an arm wrap around my waist and that arm pulled my frozen body against someone else's. Then, I blacked out.

When I opened my eyes, I saw Reuben's face peer down at me in worry. "Reuben?"

"Are you okay Lilo?" Reuben asked, offering me his hand.

I take it and he pulls me back up. " Yes, I'm alright. What happened?"

"You tried drowning yourself." He responded in a stony voice. "What were you thinking?"

I then remembered why I did went into the ocean. "Stitch. I saw Stitch! He was drowning!"

Reuben sighed then slung his arm around my shoulder, leading me away from the beach. "Lilo, Stitch is dead."

"No he isn't!" I retaliated hotly. "I saw him in the water. I saw him!"

"You must've been hallucinating. Now come on." He said, his grip around my shoulder tightening as if he was afraid I'd take off running away again.

When I see my house, I break away from his grip and tore the dirty pathway in my haste to make it inside my dome. I collapsed on the bed, sobbing loud and hard. I couldn't do anything more but cry. I looked up to see a picture of Stitch in his cute vampire costume on Halloween with me beside him dressed up as a witch. I grabbed the picture and held it close to my chest. I whimpered as a few more tears trailed down my tan cheeks before I busted out into sobs all over again. I could feel my heart slowly shred in pieces as time went by. I rolled over to lay on my side, crying myself to sleep.

While asleep, I felt a hand roam down my back. I moaned in comfort and a smile tugged at my lips. I reached my arms out, attempting to find the person who is being so caring with me. I opened my eyes when my hand touched a furry cheek. When my focus became clear, I realized it was Reuben. Again. How is he always here? Why is it he's the first thing I see when I awake?

He slides in next to me. "Lilo, please let me be your friend. Please?"

"Reuben," I started firmly, but my lips quivered. I gazed into his sympathetic black eyes. "Hold me."

And he did. His arms roped around my waist and pulled me close to him. I wept in his chest until I fell asleep. From that day, our bond soared.

It took a while, but I was finally able to allow him enter my heart. I grew to love him just as much I did Stitch. He told me stories of his adventures, the girls he met, the time when Gantu died to save him as well. His condition was the same as mine. We both lost someone we loved dearly because they sacrificed themselves to save us. When he told me that, I held him in my arms. I was surprised when he cried on my shoulder, but after a moment, I cried with him too. It was going to be tough to get over Stitch and start anew, but with Reuben's comfort. I think I just might be able to manage.

And I did. Our friendship blossomed to the point until we were inseparable. After a while, Angel took a liking to Reuben as well. In the end, things turned out to be okay. Though I miss Stitch horribly, I know I'll always have Reuben keeping me from making the biggest mistake of my life.

One night, I crept away from the comfort of my bed. I walked over to my stand up mirror to see the reflection of the old Lilo Pelekai staring back at me. Gone was the bloodshot eyes, the tear streaked face, the disheveled and unclean hair. In their places was something else. My brown eyes were no longer bloodshot, but sparkled with an indescribable happiness. My face had that same flawless tan skin as it was before Stitch died. My hair was now straight as before and perfect. I've never seen myself look so very much alive and even pretty. I look out into the night and rode the elevator downstairs.

I went outside and allowed my feet to carry me over to the small mound where my Stitch laid six feet under. I fell down next to it, putting my hand on the small bump. I closed my eyes as I allowed a tear to escape and roll down onto the dirty ground, but that was it.

"Stitch." I murmured in a soft voice, speaking to the grave. " I miss you. I wish you can come back, but I'm not so hopeful anymore. In case you haven't noticed, I found another friend. Reuben. He's very sweet and he's the one who kept me from killing myself from starvation and drowning. You're probably laughing up there, but it's true. The experiment I thought will always be evil is now my best friend." I paused for a few seconds, smiling. "I know why you died for me Stitch. You wanted me to be happy and you know what, I am. Angel and I grew closer and I made a new best friend. I owe it all to you. I still want you here, with me, but someday, you'll only be a memory to me. A precious, special memory. I love you Stitch, and even when I do get over you, a part of my heart will always be yours. I miss you so much."

I kissed the ground that covered my best friend. The wind howls when I pull my lips away from the grave. On the whisper of the wind, I could've sworn I heard his voice. Stitch's voice.

_I miss you too Lilo. I love you._


End file.
